


Happy Birthday, Boboiboy.

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari ini Boboiboy berulang tahun. Dan ia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk merayakannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Boboiboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios.  
> 13 maret ini menjadi hari ulang tahun Boboiboy secara official. (baik charanya, maupun pertama kali animasi ini dimulai.)  
> cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Boboiboy saja.  
> warning: plotless..., karena saya masih terpaku pada cerita lain, saya tak punya banyak ide untuk mengerjakan birthday fic ini. kemungkinan OOC.

Boboiboy Gempa kebingungan memandang keempat persona dirinya. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba berpecah menjadi lima. Musuh tidak ada. Ancaman bencana pun tak ada. Keempat persona dirinya memaksa Boboiboy Gempa untuk duduk melingkar bersama mereka di atas tanah. Boboiboy Gempa melihat Boboiboy Halilintar yang duduk di sebelah Boboiboy Blaze. sementara Boboiboy Taufan duduk di sebelah Boboiboy Ice. Boboiboy Blaze terlihat begitu gembira, sampai-sampai ia bergerak gelisah dan terkadang mengganggu Halilintar dan Ice yang berada di kanan dan kirinya. Boboiboy Ice hanya tersenyum melihat Boboiboy Blaze, sementara Boboiboy Halilintar hanya menunjukkan senyum kecil saja.

“Ada apa ini, Taufan? Kenapa kita berpecah?” Tanya Gempa pada Taufan yang tidak berkegiatan serta duduk di sampingnya. Taufan tertawa memeluk hoverboardnya.

“Gempa lupa, Hali.” Ucap Taufan pada Halilintar. Blaze terlihat terkejut, ekspresi excitednya itu berubah menjadi wajah kecewa.

“Ish..., Gempa pelupa sangat lah. Masa kau lupa ini hari apa?” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Halilintar.

“Kalaupun aku memang lupa, aku pun serius lupa lah. Ayolah, beri tahu aku ini hari apa. Dan kenapa kalian berpecah tanpa keinginan Boboiboy?”

“Kita pun Boboiboy pula. Berarti Boboiboy menginginkan kami berpecah.” Ucap Blaze yang kembali excited. Ia membentuk sesuatu di kedua tangannya dengan api birunya. Blaze menggerakannya seolah-olah api itu pom-pom yang biasa digunakan para pemandu sorak.

“Uh, Blaze..., kau tidak begitu menjawab pertanyaanku.” Ucap Gempa. Ice terkekeh. Gempa memandang Ice yang menunjuk pada sesuatu di belakang Gempa. Gempa berbalik dan melihat kaki Tok Aba. Gempa mendongak dan melihat Tok Aba yang sedang membawa nampan bulat yang tertutup.

“Kenapa kalian malah duduk di tanah? Duduklah di meja dan kursi tu.” Pinta Tok Aba. Gempa masih memandang penasaran pada isi di dalam nampan bulat itu.

“Alah, malaslah Tok. Tak muat berenam lah....” ucap Ice.

“Muatlah! Bangku yang disana thu emang khusus untuk keluarga! Ayo berdiri dan duduk di sana.”

“Iyalah Tok.” Ucap kelimanya. Tok Aba berbalik dan menuju sebuah meja. Kelima persona Boboiboy pun berdiri dan menghampiri atok mereka. Gempa kini duduk di antara Taufan dan Tok Aba. Gempa memandang Tok Aba.

“Ada apa ini, Tok? Kenapa mereka berpecah tanpa sepengetahuanku? Kenapa pula atok meminta kami ke mari?”

“Kau lupa Boboiboy?” Tanya Tok Aba yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Gempa dan gelengan oleh keempat persona lainnya. Tok Aba terkekeh dan mengatakan terbaik. Sesaat setelahnya, Tok Aba membuka penutup pada nampan bulat itu.

Sebuah cake coklat bergambar Boboiboy yang berdiri dikelilingi kelima kuasanya dan di atasnya terdapat lilin yang menunjukkan angka. Gempa terkejut dan memandang Tok Aba yang terkekeh. Blaze terlihat begitu gembira melihat gambar dirinya ada disana dengan ekspresi yang sangat keren. Halilintar memukul tangan Blaze yang terulur ingin mencolek krim coklat yang menyelimuti cake tersebut. Ice pun demikian, tangannya dipukul oleh Taufan. Blaze dan Ice tertawa kecil melihat dua elemen tertuanya memandang mereka. Ochobot terbang melayang membawa korek dan menyalakan lilin tersebut.

“Hari ini aku ulang tahun?” Tanya Gempa.

“Kita ulang tahun.” Ralat keempat persona lainnya. Gempa tertawa canggung memandang keempat personanya yang tidak terima ucapannya.

“Hehehe..., terbaik.” Ucap Tok Aba.

“Lalu kenapa kita berpecah?” Tanya Gempa.

“Ish! Kita ini juga Boboiboy lah. Tak boleh kita merayakan ulang tahun kita?” Blaze memajukan bibirnya, merajuk pada Gempa. Gempa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah persona dirinya yang begitu kekanakan.

“Kita ini persona Boboiboy. Seperti seorang yang memiliki kepribadian banyak, tetapi kita pun bisa keluar dengan tubuh masing-masing. Sesekali, kami pun ingin merasakan seperti apa rasanya berulang tahun.” Jelas Halilintar. Gempa memandang Halilintar dengan bingung. Ice membentuk pisau dari esnya lalu meletakannya di dekat Halilintar.

“Sudahlah, Gempa. Terima saja dulu keadaan sekarang. Kita tiup bareng-bareng lalu Halilintar akan memotong kue pertama.” Ucap Taufan. Gempa menarik nafasnya dan mengangguk. Mereka berlima memejamkan mata mereka lalu dengan aba-aba dari Ochobot, mereka berlima meniup lilin itu bersamaan. Halilintar mengambil pisau es yang dibuat oleh Ice dan memotong potongan pertama. Blaze bertepuk tangan gembira bahkan sambil berdiri. Tok Aba terkekeh melihat tingkah persona Boboiboy yang satu itu. Halilintar mengambil piring kertas dan memberi potongan pertama pada Tok Aba.

“Terima kasih sudah mau merawat dan mendidik kami, Tok.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Kami tahu atok sibuk meski sudah ada Ochobot.” Lanjut Blaze.

“Tapi, Atok tetap mau meluangkan waktunya untuk kami.” Lanjut Ice.

“Atok memang yang paling terbaik.” Lanjut Taufan.

“Kami sayang pada Atok.” Lanjut Gempa.

“Atok seperti memiliki lima orang cucu..., terima kasih Boboiboy.” Ucap Tok Aba. Blaze menerima pisau dari tangan Halilintar, ia memotong potongan cake yang kedua lalu meletakannya ke atas piring kertas. Blaze membawanya ke Ochobot.

“Terima kasih sudah memberi kuasa sekeren ini Ochobot.” Ucap Blaze.

“Kami tahu kau tidak bisa memakan cake ini.” Lanjut Ice.

“Tapi ini adalah salah satu tanda terima kasih kami padamu Ochobot.” Lanjut Taufan.

“Terima kasih telah memberi kami pengalaman baru yang terbaik.” Lanjut Gempa.

“Dan terima kasih sudah mau berteman dengan kami.” Lanjut Halilintar.Ochobot menerima piring kertas tersebut.

“Aku pun berterima kasih karena kalian pun mau berteman denganku, Boboiboy.” Blaze memberi pisau es yang sudah hampir mencair itu pada Ice. Ice kembali menajamkan pisau esnya dan memotong potongan ketiga. Ice memberinya pada Halilintar. Halilintar memandang bingung pada Ice.

“Kau persona yang pertama kali hadir, kau memberi warna yang tegas dan menarik pada kami.” Ucap Ice.

“Meski Gempa yang lebih mirip dengan persona asli Boboiboy.” Ucap Taufan seraya menyikut Gempa. Gempa tertawa kecil.

“Tapi tetap saja, kaulah yang pertama diantara kami.” Lanjut Gempa.

“Kalau kita benar-benar bersaudara, aku senang sekali punya kakak pertama sepertimu, Halilintar.” Ucap Blaze yang langsung memeluk Halilintar. Halilintar berusaha mendorong Blaze.

“Iya, iya! Aku terima! Lepaskan aku Blaze!” Gempa mengambil pisau es dari tangan Ice, ia melirik Taufan yang mengerutkan kening dan memajukan bibirnya karena langkahnya dilewati. Gempa memotong potongan keempat. Dan memberikan potongan keempat itu pada Taufan. Taufan terdiam memandang potongan keempat itu.

“Kau persona kedua yang hadir dan memberi warna keceriaan pada kami.” Ucap Gempa.

“Meski kau sendiri sebenarnya pesimis.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Tapi, kau mampu membuat kami semangat lagi.” Ucap Blaze.

“Seandainya kita bersaudara seperti kata Blaze. Aku yang mungkin akan menjadi sibungsu ini akan sangat senang memiliki kakak sepertimu.” Ucap Ice. Taufan melebarkan senyumnya.

“Terima kasih!” Taufan mengambil pisau dari tangan Gempa dan memotong potongan kelima. Potongan kelima itu diberikan pada Gempa.

“Kau persona ketiga, tetapi juga persona yang seolah-olah menjadi persona sesungguhnya dari Boboiboy.” Ucap Taufan.

“Tanpa kau, kami pasti tidak akan ada.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Karena kami hanya persona tambahan Boboiboy.” Ucap Blaze.

“Terima kasih sudah memberi kami kesempatan untuk eksis.” Lanjut Ice. Gempa merona dan mengangguk.

“Aku juga sangat senang dengan kehadiran kalian. Aku seperti memiliki saudara pula.” Ucap Gempa. Halilintar kembali mengambil pisau es dan memotong cake terakhir. Halilintar langsung memberikan kedua potongan terakhir itu Ice dan Blaze.

“Meski pada awalnya kami tidak menginginkanmu, tapi kami bersyukur kau ada Blaze.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Meski memang kami memaksakan kemunculan dirimu, tapi kami senang kau tetap menjadi bagian dari kami, Ice.” Ucap Taufan.

“Terima kasih kalian berdua telah ada dan melengkapi hidup kami.” Ucap Gempa. Blaze dan Ice saling berpandangan.

“Aku senang punya persona yang mau mengerti aku dari dalam.” Ucap Blaze.

“Aku pun. Meski kita sering beradu pendapat, tapi kau yang paling mengerti aku.” Ucap Ice.

Ice dan Blaze berpelukan, menciptakan sedikit uap yang muncul akibat perbedaan drastis pada suhu tubuh mereka. Halilintar dan Gempa tersenyum. Sementara Tok Aba dan Taufan terkekeh seraya mengucapkan terbaik.

“Jom dimakan. Nanti pun kita perlu menemui teman-teman.” Ucap Halilintar. Keempat persona lainnya mengangguk lalu mereka bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot, memakan birthday cake tersebut. Ochobot memandang wajah kelima persona Boboiboy itu dengan senyum kelegaan, seandainya ia bukan robot. Ochobot meletakan jatah cake miliknya yang tentu tak bisa ia makan.

“Eh..., Cake Ochobot nanti buat siapa?” pertanyaan Blaze langsung membuat Taufan, Ice, dan Halilintar bersiap mengambil cake yang diletakan itu. Blaze pun ikut bersiap. Gempa menarik cake itu dan kembali membaginya menjadi lima bagian sama besar. Keempat persona lainnya saling berpandangan dan tertawa senang.

“Kedamaian seperti ini memang menyenangkan.” Ucap Ochobot.

 


End file.
